


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "hey give me a cute dyle prompt""dan gets v cold and kyle pulls the two of them away from the band so they can have a snuggle session"





	Warmth

The bar they were at was just closing, everyone getting kicked out. Woody and Will were still boisterous, ready to go barsurfing. Dan and Kyle were just as hyped as they started their drunken search for the next open bar.

However, halfway through their trek, Dan started shivering. “Guys, it’s t-too cold out here…” he complained.

Kyle was immediately by him. “Do you want to go back to the hotel room? We’re just about a block away from the hotel,” Kyle asked him.

Dan nodded and shuddered. Kyle told Woody and Will that he and Dan were going back to the hotel rooms.

They walked the rest of the way with drunken banter amongst them, Dan now wearing Kyle’s scarf. When they reached the hotel, Kyle waved off Will and Woody.

Dan stumbled and bumped up against Kyle, slinging an arm around his neck. Kyle slouched down to compensate the weight of Dan.

“Hey, pretty boy,” Dan drunkenly mumbled to Kyle, face plastered with a grin.

“Hi, Dan,” Kyle huffed, but grinned affectionately at him.

The two of them stumbled through the hotel lounge, making their way across to the elevators. Kyle pressed the 'up' button on the elevator, and it soon dinged and one of them opened. They entered the elevator, and Dan hummed along to the elevator music on the way up.

They reached their floor, and proceeded down the halls, headed to their room. Kyle unlocked the keycard door and nudged Dan in.

When Kyle closed the door and turned around, Dan had already headed straight to the bed, pausing only to take off his boots. Kyle followed him shortly. Dan was already laying on the bed, limbs sprawled out. He still had on his coat, hat, and Kyle’s scarf.

“Dan, get up, take off your outerwear,” Kyle told him, nudging Dan in the side.

Dan grumbled, but obliged. Now he was left only with a Bastille t-shirt and a pair of pants. Kyle stripped off his own outerwear and laid down next to Dan.

“Here, let’s get under the covers. It’ll be warmer.”

Kyle pulled up the covers, tugging them just over their shoulders. Dan scooted across the bed, closer to Kyle, and wrapped his arms around him. He cuddled up into Kyle’s shirt and took a deep breath. Kyle grinned.

“You’re awfully cute, Dan.”

Dan grumbled something into Kyle’s shirt before shifting around, popping his messy head of hair out from under the covers. Drunken and sleepy, he put his hand to the side of Kyle’s face and kissed him gently. Halfway through, Dan grinned into the kiss. Kyle pulled away and laughed.

“Like I just said; you’re awfully cute. Even drunken.”

Kyle pulled Dan in close to him and hugged him.

“Are you warm now?” Kyle kissed Dan on the cheek and tugged up the covers again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a gift to my boyfriend!
> 
> once again, you can find me @glitterscabs on tumblr. <3


End file.
